Molt Down (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Molt Down (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Visting the Phoenixes Amy, Sunset, Blaze, and Rarity are seen walking in the woods Rarity: I do appreciate you showing me the way to the phoenix nests, Spike. Spike: Anything for you, Rarity. Besides, I've been meaning to visit Peewee. Amy Rose: You know Spike, Peewee really was an excellent pet. I can't imagine why you set him free. Spike: Phoenixes aren't meant to be domesticated Amy. Blaze: He's got a point, even in the wild, they like to keep to themselves. Pearl: Very true. Rarity: Well, they are beautiful. Gem: They certainly are, their feathers are orange like a sunset. Fauna: Kinda like you in a way, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: giggles Well, why are you interested anyways? Rarity: Oh nothing important Sunset, I just thought a few of their feathers would add just the right splash of color to my latest— Spike! What are you doing? Spike: Uh, nothing! Amy Rose: Is there something wrong with your face? Spike: sighs It's a stone scale. It isn't magical or anything like the call of the Dragon Lord. It's just... red. And itchy. groans And embarrassing. throbbing Rarity: Ooh, precious pants, that does look uncomfortable. But even I get the odd blemish from time to time. It's nothing to be embarrassed by. Amy Rose: We would recommend paying Zecora a visit though. Sunset Shimmer: I mean, she does make a cream that works wonders. Just don't get the shampoo. Spike: There's Peewee's parents! But I don't see Peewee. Rarity: Oh, maybe he moved out. Everypony has to leave the nest at some point. fluttering Spike: Peewee! Peewee: squawks sizzle Spike: Ouch! scratching Rarity: Perhaps you should pay Zecora a visit sooner rather than later. Blaze: Yeah, it's better you see someone before it gets worst. Spike: sighs I don't want anypony else to see this. Besides, I'm sure it'll clear up after a good night's sleep. Blaze, Sunset, and Rarity look at each other worried Tunette: worried I have a bad feeling about this... next day Spike: snoring opens Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you're still asleep! Spike: groans Just five more minutes... snoring Twilight Sparkle: It's nearly noon, and you promised to help me with my lecture for class today! Spike: Noon? Whoa! I slept like a rock! Which reminds me – all that sleep probably cleared up my stone scale! Twilight Sparkle: gasps Um, on second thought... nervously You can go back to sleep if you want. Sonic was talking to Tails Sonic: Alright, so all I'm saying is that- Spike: screams Sonic: What was that? Tails: I'm pretty sure that was Spike. Digit: It was, actually. Sonic: Oh. Sapphire: Is there something wrong with him? Spike breaks out in stone scales drawing Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what are you doing? Spike: Hiding from my hideous face! Twilight Sparkle: I'm sure it feels terrible, but it's just a breakout. It's not the end of the world. Spike: That's easy for you to say. Your face isn't covered in itchy red spots! scratching Twilight Sparkle: I used to get terrible breakouts any time I had a final exam with Celestia. Who probably never had a blemish her whole life. Spike: Well, I'm not in magic school. Twilight Sparkle: No, but these things can be stress-related. Shine: And you did spend yesterday with Rarity? Spike: nervously What could possibly be stressful about that? Twilight Sparkle: groans You could try Zecora. She makes a cream that— Spike: Works wonders. I've heard. But I'm not leaving the castle until my face is back to its adorable self. winces Twilight Sparkle: Fine. But you're still gonna help me practice my lecture. Spike: groans Twilight Sparkle: throat The Element of Generosity and its importance in relation to the other Elements of Harmony— Spike: breathes fire Twilight Sparkle: gasps My lecture! Spike: I don't know what happened! I just had a sudden case of— gags zap Spike: fire zap extinguisher spraying Spike: ...indigestion. I'm so sorry! Twilight Sparkle: sighs It's okay. I'm sure I can rewrite the lecture from my notes. I have a lot. warps in, with several of Twilight's notes Shadow: Yeah, if by a lot, you mean A THOUSAND! Twilight Sparkle: Right... Anyways, thanks Shadow. Shadow: Don't mention it. away Spike: Hey, maybe I can help you with— Twilight Sparkle: Maybe you should leave the castle after all. And go somewhere less... flammable? Spike: sighs Hiding the embarrassing blemishes/The School of Friendship tour the School of Friendship chattering looked at the river reflecting his embarrassing blemishes Spike: Hey there, not handsome. walked over with Cream and Silver Rarity: singsongy Oh, Spike! My, what a fetching ensemble you put together. Very noir-esque. giggles I believe Shadow Spade herself would approve. Spike: Uh, thanks. Rarity: But I wonder if you wouldn't mind taking it off. Spike: What? Oh, I, uh... I... lowly Rarity: Sorry, you'll have to speak up. My ears are a little bit clogged or something. It's just that I absolutely must have a model for my phoenix feather dress, and nopony else is available. Spike: Sorry, Rarity, but I... I am super busy all day giving... tours of the school! Pinkie Pie: Really? I thought I'' was giving tours today. Guess not. Free day! Whee! Woo-hoo! Trixie Lulamoon: Uh, what? Majesty: Huh? Salt, Cream and Silver look at each other Cream: I'm worried about Spike, Mr. Silver, what do we do? Cheese: Chao-chao. Silver: Hmm, I say we try to figure what's wrong with him. Salt: Then we'll see if we can do something. Cream: Okay! Later Spike: Classrooms are that way. groans Dorms are that way. groans Twilight's office is up there. This is a fountain. Tourist Pony: panting Could you slow down a bit? We've come a long way to see the school, and I don't wanna miss anything. Spike: Oh. Um, yeah. scratching Sorry. Tourist Pony: I-Is something wrong? Spike: What? Why? No! scratching Tourist Pony: Uh, do all the dragons at this school suffer from scale issues? Spike: voice I don't know. Tourist Pony: What? Spike: voice, straining I don't... know! Tourist Pony: I-I'm sorry, did-did you say "firework show"? Spike: voice I said... echoing ''I don't know! gasps Silver: the echoing Huh? around I thought I heard something... Cream: Mr. Silver, that was Spike! Silver: It was, but he doesn't normally speak that loud. Cream: gulps Why do I have a feeling something's wrong with him? Cheese: Chao-chao-chao... in the Library Spike: echoing This is the school library! It's one of the most serene spots on campus, where students can spend time in quiet reflection or study! What?! Smolder: Could you please stop shouting? We're trying to do our homework, and it's kind of distracting. Spike: voice Was I shouting?! muttering Spike: throat, normal volume I have no idea what you're talking— Ulp! breathes fire thud Spike: and groans, then breathing fire Smolder explains the Molt Spike is seen in the closet, when Smolder, Silver and Cream walks in Cream: Hey, Mr. Spike. Cheese: Chao-chao-chao! Smolder: If you're trying to hide, you need to do a better job. All I had to do was follow the smoke. closes Spike: voice, straining Leave me alone! Smolder: What? Spike: voice, straining Leave! Me! Alone! Smolder: I can't under... Was that "sleeves made of foam"? Spike: voice I said, leave voice me alone! breathes fire, sighs Smolder: laughs Wow! I have seen some pretty bad molts in my time, but yours takes the cake! Spike: Molts? Silver: What's that? Smolder: The molt? Super painful stone scales, fire burps, uncontrollable volume shifts? It's all part of growing up dragon. Congrats! smack! Spike: and winces Smolder: Oh. Sorry. Spike: No-no-no-no-no. The last time I grew up, I turned into a giant greedy monster, then again, that was only a few years ago. Cream: Yeah... at the thought That thought still gives me nightmares... Smolder: Greed-induced bigness. That's totally different. The molt is completely normal. Every dragon goes through it. Pretty soon, you'll leave and strike out on your own. Spike: Why would I do that? Smolder: Have you been living with ponies your whole life? Spike: Uh-huh. Smolder: Oh. Well, in the Dragon Lands, a molter's loved ones kicks them out at the first stone scale. Spike: What? Why? Smolder: I think it's biological. We call it the "molt effect". I haven't even told you about the smell. Spike: Smell? sniffs Ugh! Smolder: Yeah. I mean, I love my brother and all, but one whiff, and I was all "See ya!" sniffs Speaking of which... Spike: Wait! Does the molt effect happen to ponies too? gasps Twilight already asked me to leave the castle today. If she kicks me out, where am I gonna live? I'm too young to grow up! Smolder: I'm sure you'll find a nice... thud Smolder: ...hoard of gems to guard or a village to terrorize. Oh, now that dragons and ponies are friends, I guess that's off the table. Spike: So no creature's gonna wanna be around me? Smolder: Oh, I didn't say that. That molt stench is a magnet for predators. Tatzlwurms, hydras, rocs... Spike: Dragons are scared of rocks? Smolder: R-O-C-S. Rocs? Humongous birds of prey that can snack on a molting dragon like candy! Spike: voice So Twilight's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me? Smolder: Seriously, I heard none of that. Spike: voice Twilight's kicking me out, and the only creatures who don't find me disgusting want to eat me?! Smolder: Congrats! opens Pinkie Pie: shouting Hey! Is this the shouting closet?! Because I've got a free day, and I'm totally up for some shouting! sniffs voice Also, where's that brussel-sprouts-covered-in-cotton-candy smell coming from? Because it is really interesting. Knuckles: several boxes Why would we have a shouting closet? Anyways, you mind giving me a hand with this stuff?! Pinkie Pie: Sure thing Knuckles. some of the boxes with her magic and Silver look at each other worried Getting Help from Zecora and Cosmo/Rarity's Hearing Problems Spike is seen at Zecora's house Spike: I didn't know where else to go. I can't take the chance that Twilight will kick me out. You aren't feeling any molt effects, are you? Zecora: plugged When it comes to breakouts, I've seen all circumstances. But as with the molt smell... let's not take any chances. Spike: sighs Is there anything you can do to cure me? Zecora: The ailments you have aren't something to cure. The molt's a condition that dragons endure. Spike: scratches But if anypony sees or smells me right now, they'll be so grossed out, they'll avoid me forever! Zecora: Perhaps we can lessen this strange molt effect. The smell is the most likely cause, I suspect. Spike: voice It's all so embarrassing. Zecora: I know you are speaking, but I can't hear a thing. Are you talking about teaching asparagus to sing? Spike: voice I said it's voice embarrassing! Zecora: If the goal is to not have your friends all depart, perhaps your volume is where we should start. rumbling Spike: Oh, no. belches, breathes fire, sighs Rarity: Zecora! Hello? Gem: Are you there? Spike: voice I can't let Rarity see me like this! Please don't let her know I'm here! on door opens Rarity: loudly Oh, dear! I'm talking even louder than I thought, aren't I?! Cosmo: Just be lucky I found you before you got yourself in trouble Princess. Zecora: I have volume concerns today by the scores. But it seems that I'm ready to help you with yours. Rarity: loudly Eh, I-I'm sorry?! I can't seem to hear anything! I was hoping you could help! I have no idea what happened! One minute, I was sewing phoenix feathers onto a dress, and the next I couldn't hear my own voice! Zecora: Ah, the feathers of that bird can affect ponies' ears. It's a magic ailment I've treated for years. Rarity: loudly I only know you're talking 'cause your mouth is going up and down. sniffs, coughs volume Oh, goodness! I hope that incredibly pungent odor belongs to some sort of magical curative. loudly I hope you're not busy, but I must have my hearing back! It turns out that I talk to myself while I sew, and without that conversation, I simply can't think! Zecora: It's a simple cure, and the directions are clear. Just one or two drops in each of your ears. Rarity: normal volume Oh, thank you. You're an ear saver. loudly Oh, and while I am here, do you have any blemish cream?! Spike is having some scale issues! Spike: voice You have no idea! Gem: Hmm? Rarity: normal voice I think I heard something! loudly Your cure is working already! Zecora: The cream that you want is just over here. It's a popular potion for all creatures this year. Rarity: normal voice Thank you, Zecora. Cosmo: See you Rarity! creaks opens Rarity: loudly I don't mean to be rude, but I do think your hut could use an airing out! Zecora: Rarity's gone. There's no need to hide. groans Though I wonder if we should continue outside. Can't treat your symptoms down there on the ground. It's safe to come out. There's no ponies around. Spike: I'm not hiding from them, I'm hiding from that! Cosmo: Hiding from wh- her train of thought when she spots a roc, her face goes white as the roc screeches Battling the Roc/Spike's Death?/Spike gains wings/Rarity's Phoenix Dress/Epilogue screeches Cosmo: What?! But rocs don't usually hang out here! Spike: Did I forget to mention the molt smell attracts predators? Zecora: That's something that would've been quite nice to know! But it's not worth discussing right now! We should go! screeching Spike: It's only after me! I'll lead it away while you get help! This way, birdy-bird! Molting dragon over here! and huffing rustling Spike: Okay, maybe this wasn't a good plan. Zecora: You can't hide in a tree! You have to come down! We stand a much better chance on the ground! Cosmo: up Uh, Zecora... roc grabs Zecora and Cosmo Spike: Zecora, Cosmo! Bring them back! suddenly he's started glowing red body and starts itching, groans, scratches roc screeches, causing Spike to run for dear life, he eventually runs into Rarity, Amy and Cream Cream: Huh, Mr. Spike. What are you doing here? Cheese: Chao? Spike: Guys! You have to get out of here! There's a giant roc trying to eat me! It's got Zecora and Cosmo! Rarity: Yes, what? loudly I was just at Zecora's, but I'm heading back! I can't read these instructions! Does this say "two drops once a day" or "one drop twice a day"?! Spike: Rarity, there's no time! We have to get help! Rarity: loudly Yes, my ears are completely clogged! Spike's condition Why, Spike! Your stone scales look worse! Oh, here! I picked up just the thing. Ah— Amy Rose: the roc flying towards them Uh, girls... roc grabs Rarity, Amy and Cream Cosmo: What do we do Zecora?! Zecora: Oh, I wish you'd escaped either claw of this bird! But the both of us trapped in the same one's absurd! Rarity: loudly What?! Spike: groans Let my ponies go! Cream: I'm scared! Cheese: Chao-chao! Chao-chao! Caramel: We have to get out of here! Amy Rose: her hammer Well, good thing I always keep my hammer with me, huh. the roc's claw with her hammer, causing it to let go of her, Rarity and Cream Much better. Rarity: Yeah, but how are you still up in the air? Amy Rose: Huh? down Uh-oh. up a sign saying "Help!" before screaming as she falls Tunette: Amy! down after her Caramel: OH NO! Cream: Miss Rarity, use your magic, quick! Rarity: loudly What was that darling?! I can't hear you! Cream: dumbfounded Oh for Heaven's sa- Gem: It's the Phoenix feathers! They're the reason why Rarity can't hear properly! Cream: realizes Oh... nearly hits the ground when Sonic catches her Sonic: AMY! Amy Rose: Sonic puts her down Thanks, Sonic. Sapphire: Excellent save! flies near the roc on the Tornado, with Knuckles in the backseat, Shadow and Blaze on the wings, and Rouge and Silver flying near by Tails: Guess who showed up in the right place at the right time! Cosmo: You did?! Tails: Yep, hold on Cosmo! thudding roc grabs Spike and tries to fly away Spike: Whoa! fire screeches as Spike falls Spike: groaning sounds as the tree scratches Spike's Back Spike: but to make matters worse he started glowing red and scratches again, wailing groans Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset walk over Twilight Sparkle: Spike, what are you doing? Spike: If my stone scales didn't itch so much and we weren't in immediate danger, this would be chuckles really embarrassing! Fluttershy: Danger?! Amour: What are you talking about? screeching zaps Sonic: Twilight, what are you and the others doing here? Twilight Sparkle: Well, me and the others were headed to Zecora's to get some cream for Spike's scales. Shine: But we had no idea he was— Spike: groans About to be eaten by a giant predator attracted to my molt smell?! scratches Applejack: Molt smell? Tart: What? screeches Cosmo: panicking Princesses! Pinkie Pie: Huh? Sweetie: Look out! Spike: Whoa! Weather: Sweet Celestia! Rainbow Dash: Was that Cosmo? Spike: And Zecora! I tried to save them, but it's all I can do to stop scratching long enough to dive out of the way when that bird attacks! Amy Rose: And it nearly got me, Tunette, Cream, Cheese, Caramel, Gem and Rarity as well, which I didn't appreciate in the slightest. and Rarity fly down Rarity: I'm not gonna forgive that Roc! Cream: Gem finally figured out the instructions on that stuff we got for Rarity's hearing problems. Gem: You're welcome. Cheese: Chao-chao. Sonic: That's cool, though I'm more concerned what will happen if that roc gets too close to Ponyville. summons the Chaos Emeralds as he enters his super form Super Sonic: So, how about we save our friends and figure out Spike's problems while we're here. Twilight Sparkle: Couldn't agree more. Mane Six and Sonic fly up to free Cosmo and Zecora from the roc Amy Rose: Hey, wait up! into her super form You're not the only one who wants payback on that roc Rarity! jumps off the tornado while turning into Super Shadow before catching up to the group zaps Super Sonic: Super Sonic Wind! a wind current at the roc Super Shadow: Chaos Spear! several chaos spears at the roc zaps Cream: I sure hope they'll be okay. Caramel: I'm sure they will, Cream. Spike: Then the glowing red body fades, sighs Finally! I didn't think that itching would ever stop! growing petrification stone appear much to Spike's horror, as his body, hands, tail and feet gets petrified Spike: What's happening?! I... I can't move! Cream: horrified Spike!? Cheese: Chao?! Spike was petrified completely zaps fell to her knees, completely shocked Cream: shocked W-What am I gonna tell Twilight... up Knuckles: down from the tornado, turns out he had been watching too Uh, guys? Is it normal for someone to just turn into stone? Twilight Sparkle: I don't think so, why'd you ask, Knuckles? Knuckles: Well, that may or may not have just happened to Spike right now... Twilight Sparkle: Huh. scratch Twilight Sparkle: Wait, WHAT?! down faster than you can say Sonic Rainboom looks at Knuckles unamused Knuckles: What? I can't help that I'm insightful! Ruby: You serious? Twilight Sparkle: shocked Cream, what happened?! Cream: tears I don't know! H-He just- down sobbing while Cheese and Caramel comforted her couldn't help but tear up a bit, then suddenly something amazing happened as Spike's statue from began to crack Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Cream: sniffles Is that? Spike's Statue form broke and opened Spike: What just... happened? Cream: gasps Spike! Cheese: Chao-chao-chao-chao! Twilight Sparkle: relieved You're okay! notices the wings on his back Holy Celestia, y-you have wings! Spike: Huh? at his newly sprouted wings Did I just sprout wings? I just sprouted wings! zaps screeches Spike: gasps I've gotta help them! W-Whoa! Whooaaa! yelping thuds was seen fighting the roc in his super form when it knocks him back Super Silver: Whoa! Super Sonic: in front of Silver Time to tag out, Silver! I've got it from here! zaps Spike: Whoops. Super Silver: surprised Spike?! How did you get wings?! Spike: I don't know! But they're pretty aweso– Whoa! screeches Twilight Sparkle: up to her friends Spike, do you think you can fly up and distract him while the rest of us work on freeing Zecora and Cosmo? Spike: Hey, giant chicken! If you like dragons so much, come and get me! snapping Spike: Greetings. snaps rumbling Spike: fire roc lets go of Cosmo and Zecora Cosmo: screams Tails: Cosmo on the Tornado's wing Gotcha! Cosmo: Phew, thanks Tails. Digit: No problem. Twilight Sparkle: Way to go Spike! quickly catches Zecora Zecora: I know that the molt produced surprising things. But I'm glad that the last was a new pair of wings! Rarity: Yes! And also, I'm glad you've got wings! Twilight Sparkle: This is amazing! I didn't know if you'd ever get wings. I'm so happy for you. Does it have something to do with this molt you were talking about? Spike: sighs It's what's been going on with me. The breakout, the fire burps. The molt is when dragons get older and start to change. I wish I could stop it, but I can't. I-I should go. Fluttershy: Go? What are you talking about? Spike: In the Dragon Lands, families make molters leave home. It's called the molt effect. Applejack: Well, this isn't the Dragon Lands. Twilight Sparkle: And molt effect or no, I don't want you going anywhere. Spike: But I'm growing up. What if something even worse happens? Starlight Glimmer: You're supposed to grow up, but you'll always be you. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Spike: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Woo-hoo! Look at me! Let's go home! Twilight Sparkle: Uh, I don't need to carry you anymore, do I? You have wings. Spike: They're new, and I don't want to overdo it. Twilight Sparkle: groans Shine: Guess old habits never die, huh? chuckles Nazo was hiding near a bush, watching Team Sonic and their friends head back to Ponyville Nazo: Ugh, I knew that blue hedgehog would still be alive. sighs Oh well, sooner or later Sonic, revenge, will, come! screen fades to black as the screen zooms in on Nazo's eyes Later Rarity: I can't believe you thought any of us would send you away because of some silly molt effect. sighs Even if the symptoms were slightly unsettling. And let's face it, the odor wasn't pleasant. Nopony would stop caring for you just because you were getting older. Gem: Everypony goes through changes, but sometimes change can be wonderful. Rarity: Like being able to model for any length of dress! giggles Uh, a bit higher, darling, please? Spike: I'm glad to help, Rarity. But don't you think there's wonderful things about flying that don't involve dresses? Rarity: Of course, darling. Flying will also be beneficial for you to help me with gowns, frocks, robes, shifts, skirts, minis, maxis... out Spike: sighs Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5